The Little Mermaid: Arista's tale
by searthgirl
Summary: Arista's view of the events of Disney's "The Little Mermaid"


_The Little Mermaid: Arista's Story:_

 _The Concert:_

The Little Mermaid: Arista's Story:

The Concert:

It was a crisp, cloudy day over Alantica. The merfolks were coming in towards the palace. King Triton was holding a concert that was conducted by Sebastion. Performed by his seven daughters. Among them was a beautiful Blonde Mermaid. Dressed in red. She was brushing her hair to calm her nerves. She was worried something would go wrong. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," Her sister Aquata said. "But Ariel isn't back yet. She should know today is the concert. It's bad enough she missed out on practices lately," Arista said, frustrated. "She wouldn't miss this. It's too important to daddy. She knows that," Aquata said calmly. "Besides, even Ariel wouldn't do something to make Daddy go into a rage. It would be fun to see her get in major trouble with him," Andrina stated humorously. "Andrina!" Aquata shouted. Sebastion came into the room. "Alright ladies. The concert will start soon. Get those tails moving," Sebastion said as her hurried the Princesses along. "Any word from Ariel?" Attina asked. "Not yet Princess. I'm sure she will show up shortly," A servant fish said. 'Come on Ariel. Don't mess this up for Daddy,' Arista thought to herself.

The Princesses placed themselves in their shells. Arista was with her sister Adella. Arista realized none of them checked Ariel's shell to see if she was there. She was about to say something when the music started. 'I'm sure Ariel is there. I hope so,' Arista thought. The shells raised. They were up.

"Oh we are the Daughters of Triton. Great Father who loves us and named us well," the Princesses sang. "Aquata," Aquata swam up gracefully. "Andrina," Andrina said as he moved her pom poms around. "Arista," Arista swam upwards. "Attina," Attina went above Arista. "Adella," Adella swam around them. "Alana," Alana rised above all of them. Ariel's shell began to rise. The Princesses surrounding it. "And then there is the youngest in her musical debuted. A sweet little sister we are presenting her to you. To sing a song Sebastion wrote. Her voice is like a bell. She's our sister, Ari-" The princesses gasped. She wasn't in there! She wasn't in there! Did no one check? Did no one made sure she was here? Then Arista shuddered in fear as she heard her father. "ARIEL!" Triton exclaimed. Arista ever rarely seen him this angry. Not since he caught all of them in the secret Dance Club when music was forbidden. Which was Ariel's fault to begin with. It was always Ariel's fault. And yet she gets away with it.

The sisters all swam back to their dressing room. They were still quite shocked and confused. Arista was fuming. "That Brat!" Arista screamed. "Arista..." Aquata said. "No! She knew! She knew how important this concert was! And she still blew us off! For what?" Arista went on ranting. "Arista I'm sure she had a good reason," Attina said trying to soothe her. "Don't defend her! She gets away with everything! And no one does anything. I hope Daddy really gives her an equal punishment!" Arista stated. She swam out of the room.

She was swimming in the halls when she heard her father and Ariel's voice. She hid behind a pillar when she saw them. He was repriming her for ditching the concert. She had a smug look on her face. Good, Ariel was finally getting what she deserved. She saw Ariel swim off after her father was done. Part of her felt a bit bad for her. Afterall, their father can be pretty harsh. But Arista reminded herself that Ariel deserved this. Needed this. She goes on all sorts of adventures while leaving her sisters at home. Not allowed to go anywhere. Part of her wanted to follow Ariel. But she instead swam in another direction.

That night she swam up to the surface for the first time since their mother died. Ariel came up here all the time. She wanted to understand why. As she broke surface, she saw the beautiful starry sky. And the bright moon. It was amazing to see. But then she saw one. A ship. Panic struck. But she made herself calm down. They couldn't possibly see her from the ship in the dark. It was too dark. She heard the music though. It was a party of some sorts. Then she saw it. Storm clouds. A storm was coming. She stayed on the surface, though the waves began to rise. She watch as the ship struggled to stay up. She saw the lightning stuck the ship and sent it to flames. Hmph, that's what those pesky humans get for coming out to the sea. They had their lands. They didn't need to come into their oceans. She swam down as the ship exploded. Another vessel has fallen to the ways of nature. And as she looked back. For a moment, a second. She saw a glimpse of red. Ariel? But she couldn't see clearly. She swam away. Chiding herself ridiculous. Ariel won't get that close to humans.

The morning was beautiful. The sisters were getting ready for the day. Arista stayed quiet. Wondering why Ariel was in such a dreamy mood. It wasn't bad. Just odd. "Ariel dear. It's time to come out. You've been in there all morning," Andrina said. Ariel came out, humming to herself. And it hit Arista. As it did her sisters. Ariel was in love. What a surprise. Ariel placed a flower on their father's head. "Morning Daddy," Ariel said as she swam away. Twirling and singing to her self. "She's got it bad," said Attina. "What? Got what bad?" Triton asked. "Isn't it obvious daddy? Ariel's in love," Andrina stated. The girls gathered around the vanity. "So who do you think the merboy is?" Adella asked. The girls began gossiping. Arista was surprisingly quiet. It was no secret, but Arista and Ariel were the most popular among the mermen in the kingdom. They weren't boy-crazy like Adella. While Arista had many suitors she would fancy. Ariel just didn't seem the type to be dating. More focused on her make-believe adventures. So to see her so...in love. It was odd.

"Is it Urchin?" Alana asked. "No. He's quite fond of her. But I don't think it's mutual," Attina stated. Arista mind began to wonder. It didn't have anything to do with the ship last night, right? Arista was sure it wasn't Ariel she saw there. But now she's wondering. What was with her fascination with them anyway? They are bad, monstrous creatures. They eat their kind. They killed their precious mother. She would go after Ariel and ask her about it later. Ariel maybe head strong and crazy but she wasn't that reckless. Right?

As she was leaving the palace she saw her father with Sebastion. And he looked furious. Something was wrong. She followed Triton. They came to this grotto. She followed them inside. And she gasped at what she found. Human things. It was filled with human things. It was her collection. "Is it true that you rescued a human?" Triton asked. It was her! She was at the ship. "Daddy I love him!" She heard Ariel say. Oh no. So that's the boy Ariel was humming over. What has she done? Then she saw something horrifying. Her father had used his triton to destroy everything. All if Ariel's collection, reduced to rubble. Ariel was in tears. Arista had swam and hid herself outside the grotto so as not to be seen by either of them. She saw her father left. He looked upset, almost remorseful. But he was stubborn, just as Ariel is. She wanted to go and comfort Ariel. Seeing her like that was heartbreaking. She looked up and saw Ariel, Flounder and Sebastion follow a couple of eels. She had a terrible feeling. All she wanted to do was grab Ariel and bring her home. Safe. But as she reached out. She withheld herself. It was probably better this way. She wouldn't come home until she cooled off. She swam back to the castle. She would make up with Daddy and things would be better. Right?

Day 1

It was a clear morning. The sister woke up. Arista saw the bed was empty. She hasn't seen Ariel since yesterday. "Have any of you seen Ariel?" Alana asked. The girls all said no. Arista became concern. Did she come back last night? Is she still upset? Maybe she should talk with their father. "What's wrong?" Attina asked. "Well, yesterday..." Arista told the girls what had happened with their father. "Well, that a bit of an overkill," Andrina said. "Look, I'll talk to Daddy later, see how he can smooth things over with Ariel," Attina said. "If she's not back by the afternoon, we'll go search for her," Aquata said. The sisters went their separate ways.

Arista went to the grotto. She sat in the center stone and looked around. All theses treasures. Reduced to dust. Surely it had been amazing when she first look at it yesterday. Sebastion and Flounder were with her. She was ok. She wanted to comfort Ariel. To understand her a bit. They weren't close. But she still loved her baby sister. They all did. She found something interesting. Something her daddy hadn't destroyed. It looked like a saxophone. She gripped in her hand. And she started to play it. Wanted to feel a bit closer to Ariel. She had this uneasy feeling. Like Ariel was so...so far away. Like in another world now.

Day 2

Ariel was still gone. The whole palace was in a panic. Father had ordered the kingdom on a Ocean wide search. Find her! Find Ariel! The Princesses were ordered to stay in the palace. None of them could leave. Triton didn't want to risk losing any of them. They were all on edge. "Where could she be?" Alana asked. "She's gone for periods of time, but never this long," Andrina said. "Arista..." Adella approached Arista, who was sitting by the window. "The eels, what they looked like?" Adella asked. Arista went into thought. "They looked normal. Accept..." The sister gathered around her. "They had one gold eye and one normal eye to each of them," Arista said. Attina and Aquata gasped and looked towards one another. "That sounds like..." Attina said. "Ursala," Aquata. "I have to go tell Daddy," Aquata swam out of the room. Arista swam out of the window. "Arista! Where are you going? Come back!" Her sisters called out to her.

A bad feeling. A really bad feeling. She had it ever since she saw Ariel leave. I should have followed her! I should have brought her home. She broke the surface. Maybe...Just maybe. She moved towards a castle that was near by. Then she saw it. Yellow. It was Flounder! She followed the fish towards a land city. "Flounder!" Arista called out. Flounder jumped in surprise. "I'm glad I found you! Where is she? Where's Ariel?" Arista was questioning him. He seemed nervous, and looked up accidently. Arista swam up. And when she looked out. She was horrified. She found Ariel. And she was...She was...Human. Ariel was a human. She had beautiful human legs. She was with a male human. Very handsome. He must be the one Ariel fell for.

She pulled Flounder down. "What Happened?! Why is she...she..." Arista couldn't even finish. It was horrible. Daddy! She had to tell Daddy. "She traded her voice to become a human. And if she doesn't kiss the prince by sunset tomorrow. She will become one of Ursala's-" Arista swam away. She heard Flounder call out, but ignored it. Ursala. She had to see Ursala.

Day 3

She made it to Ursala's cave. But she wasn't there. Where was she? Why wasn't she here. She just wanted her sister back. She would give up her own hair to get Ariel back. She collapsed on the ground. In tears. What was she going to do? Oh Ariel...

She had made it back to the castle to see her father and Sebastion leaving in a hurry. Does Daddy know now? Her sisters rushed over to her. "Arista!" They called out. There was a bad storm above. Something bad was happening. "Where did you go? We were worried sick!" Aquata said. "Did you find her?" Alana asked. "Yes. She's above the surface," Arista said. She told them about what she had saw. And how she tried to find the sea witch. The girls all cried together. "Daddy will find her. He will get her back," Attina said. Arista can only pray to Posiden that they were right.

When the storm was over. They had followed their father back to the surface. There, they saw Ariel. As her former self. They watched in silence as their father made Ariel human again. And reunite with her love. Arista smiled a bit. As heartbroken as she was, she was happy for Ariel. She was finally with the world she loved so dearly. And finally...happy.

They were getting ready for Ariel's wedding. It's been weeks since they last saw Ariel. They missed her dearly. So they were more excited to be at Ariel's big day. As they looked upon the ship. Ariel was a stunning bride. Somehow...she looked more like their mother. Beautiful and happy. She watched as their father reached up to hug her. As the ship left, they were so very happy for her. She was...part of that world now.

The End.


End file.
